The Debt of Time: Bonus Scenes
by ShayaLonnie
Summary: When Hermione finds a way to bring Sirius back from the veil . . . Time-Turner . . . Soulmates . . . All that jazz. Except not all of the story was told. These are the bonus scenes, the outtakes, the alternate takes, and the what ifs. *Art by Freya Ishtar*


**A/N:** This story is updated sporadically since it's not even really a story, it's bits and pieces of another story. I've had a lot of requests for outtakes and what if scenes from The Debt of Time. This is where I plan to keep them all collected in one place. Please read The Debt of Time before you read anything in here. None of it will likely make sense otherwise.

* * *

 **First Kiss**

* * *

 **February 14th, 1973**

"Right, maybe we should go through the list again. Pros and cons and whatnot," James suggested, anxiously chewing on his bottom lip as he looked over the piece of parchment in his hands, struggling to read his own handwriting.

"You're starting to sound like Mia," Sirius pointed out.

James rolled his eyes. "Shut it. If you want to do this, we need to get it done before Remus and Mia come back from the library."

"Or if Madam Pomfrey lets Pete out of the hospital wing early."

"That's unlikely. I still can't believe he thought that he could just transfigure himself into Animagus form. He's not even that good at Transfiguration. We'll need to keep a better eye on him when we start training again."

They had been working on it for just a few months now, since they discovered that Remus was a werewolf and Mia made them all swear on their magic never to reveal his secret. James and Sirius had already found their Animagus forms through meditation, but Peter was struggling and had started experimenting in frustration to try to catch up. It had not ended well.

"Stop changing the subject, Potter. Read the bloody list."

"Don't get snippy with me, Sirius. This is just as much about me as it is you, y'know," James said in a huff and then looked down at the parchment. "Right. Pro: we want to be prepared when the time comes, and we'll look right stupid if we do it wrong. Pro: we can trust each other to keep it a secret, even from Remus and Peter."

"And Mia."

"Oh Merlin," James said with a groan. "Mia can _never_ find out about this."

"You think _she's_ kissed anyone?"

Face nearly turning green at the thought, James threw a nearby ball of socks at Sirius's head. "No! And don't talk about my sister and kissing. That's disgusting."

"No worse than what _we're_ about to do," Sirius pointed out with a smirk.

"What we're _talking_ about _maybe_ doing," James corrected him, "Mia can't know. Anyways, back to the pro list."

"Do you think we could be bent?" Sirius asked curiously, pursing his lips in thought. "I mean, I've never really thought about it, but I don't think I'd mind if I was."

" _I'd_ mind!" James practically yelled.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm in love with Evans. I can't be bent!"

Sirius scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Some blokes just like everything. I heard it from one of the Prewett twins before. You can like witches _and_ wizards, if you want—or if you're so inclined, I guess. What if you happened to like Evans and . . . say . . . me?"

James scowled when Sirius began waggling his eyebrows. Not for the first time, he began to rethink this idea. "The point is, I don't fancy you. I only fancy Evans. And even if I _did_ fancy blokes, it wouldn't be you. You're practically my brother."

"Yeah, well, you're the one thinking about snogging your brother here," Sirius mumbled indignantly under his breath.

James's eyes widened. "This was _your_ idea!"

"I know! So maybe I'm bent!" Sirius shouted back, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why would Evans care anyway?"

James shrugged, panicking just a bit. "I don't know. Muggles are different, aren't they? Mum told me that some Muggles can be just as messed up and prejudiced about boys kissing other boys as some magical folk are about blood status."

Sirius frowned. "Really? I mean . . . my parents wouldn't be thrilled, but that's 'cause the whole carrying on the name thing. Why'd your mum tell you that anyway?"

James snorted. "Because she and Dad caught me, you, and Remus all in Mia's bed. She kind of wanted to cover it all, I guess. Can we get back to the list? Con: it would be weird. Con: your breath usually stinks."

"Hey!"

"Con: Mia would never stop taking the piss if she found out. Con—Mmphf!"

James's eyes widened as Sirius pressed his lips against his, toppling them both over the side of the bed and crashing onto the floor. He gave his best friend a good shove, knocking him off to the side and gasping for breath.

"What the fucking fuck! You _kissed_ me!"

Sirius barked a laugh. "That was the point of all this, y'know! You were taking too long with your stupid list."

James wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and scowled. "But I—Fine. Now we've done it. You think you fancy blokes?"

Looking down at his trousers as though waiting for something to happen, Sirius shrugged. "Not yet. Maybe we should give it another go?"

Sighing, James nodded his head. "Fine, but don't just . . . attack me like that. You could have chipped a tooth."

Sirius tilted his head to the side, eyes open as James did the same. "Close your eyes."

"You close _your_ eyes!"

"Ugh, fine!"

They kissed again and sat there, breathing heavily through their noses as their lips touched but did not move. Blinking his eyes open, Sirius sighed and mumbled against James's mouth, "This is boring. It looks more fun when other people do it."

"'Cause we're supposed to move and then—Ah!" he screamed and pulled away. "You put your tongue in my mouth!"

"That's how other people do it!" Sirius threw his hands up in exasperation. "What's the bloody point of this if we're not going to do it right?!"

"Still! Warn a man first!" James said, cringing. "Now kiss me again, do it right, and don't fuck it up!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and leant forward, pressing his lips against James's only to pull away almost instantly. "Hey! You did that on purpose!" he yelled, wiping saliva from his mouth.

James laughed. "Only fair. You did it to me first."

Minutes later, they were properly snogging as they sat on the floor beside James's bed, stopping every few minutes to state whether or not they thought something was good or terribly, terribly awful.

When James ran his fingers through Sirius's hair, he pulled away. "What the hell, mate?"

"I . . . You've got long hair . . . like a girl, y'know," James said, his cheeks turning pink.

Sirius's eyes widened. "Wait. Were you thinking of Evans while snogging me?"

"What? Don't be . . . That's just—"

"You slag!" Sirius yelled and tackled James to the floor. "You see how you like it when I think about girls while snogging you!"

"Don't you dare!" James said, trying to fight Sirius off. "I swear to Merlin, if I feel your prick, I'll punch it!"

They tumbled around on the floor, each trying to get the upper hand, arms gripping shoulders and faces as they simultaneously tried to kiss the other while at the same time avoid being kissed.

"Stop moving!"

"You stop! Let me just . . . I'm going to snog you whether you like it or—"

"Pause!" Sirius yelled. "Just as an afterthought . . . we probably shouldn't do this whole whether you like it or not part with girls."

"Of course not!" James said emphatically, horrified at the idea. "Or, y'know, blokes, if you still think you might be—"

"Nah. I think I like the witches. I was thinking about one while we were rolling around, y'know. If you let me try again, I could probably get half hard and—"

"We're done!" James kicked Sirius away from him, laughing. "Experiment officially over."

Holding his stomach from laughing so hard, Sirius eventually looked up at James and smirked. "So, you think we did all right?"

James shrugged. "It wasn't . . . bad. When I kiss Evans, I'll make sure to be less . . . aggressive with my tongue, like you said."

Sirius nodded. "And I won't be so slobbery."

Both boys laughed.

The door burst open just then, and James and Sirius practically flew as far away from one another as humanly possible. Remus and Mia stood in the doorway, books and bags in hand, staring down at the pair with suspicious expressions on their faces.

"What are the two of you up to?" Mia asked, lips pursed and eyebrow raised in a look that had been perfected by Dorea and passed down from mother to daughter.

James flinched a bit under the expression but remained silent.

"Nothing," Sirius said innocently.

"I don't believe you," she said. "But I'm not going to pry. Considering we've just run into no less than twelve couples snogging in corridors, cupboards, and the common room, whatever the two of you are up to, I doubt it's anything worse than what we've just seen."

"Don't lie, Mia; you know you like watching," Sirius teased, earning a punch to the shoulder from James. "Ow . . . fucker."

Remus laughed and collapsed on his bed.

Mia crossed the room and flicked Sirius in the forehead. "I'm going to my room. It stinks in here. Jamie, stop being such a slob." She leant down and pressed a kiss to her brother's forehead before doing the same to Sirius and then to Remus. "Happy Valentine's Day, boys."

When the door closed behind her, Sirius and James waited to hear the telltale sound of Remus's snoring. So close to the full moon, it was easy for him to collapse in his bed from exhaustion. They stood up and straightened their beds a touch before changing into their pyjamas and climbing in for the night.

"Sirius?" James whispered.

"Yeah, James?"

"Who was the girl you were thinking about?"

Feeling his cheeks warm, Sirius cleared his throat. "Mate . . . I really don't think you want to know."


End file.
